It is often desirable to construct an aircraft airfoil so it can be folded for storage. Where a push-pull control rod assembly extends along the length of the airfoil, as to pivot a fin or other member, folding for stowage requires pivoting of parts of both the control rod assembly and the airfoil. The control rod assembly moves along a force line that lies above or below a main axis about which the airfoil parts pivot. The control rod assembly must be constructed to enable it to be folded about the main axis. One application for such folding airfoil and control rod assembly is for a helicopter horizontal stabilizer. It is desirable that the mechanism which connects the inboard and outboard control rods of the control rod assembly, be of relatively simple and lightweight construction, avoid "play" (lost motion) or looseness of the control rod assembly in the flight position, operate whether the control rod is positioned fully inboard or outboard, and be foldable and unfoldable without requiring an operator to handle or adjust the control rod assembly.